


Shirt

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Shirt = Shirt?





	Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-04-21 06:11am to 06:24am

When Tezuka had found himself lying down behind one of huts with his shirt off and Inui dabbing soaked cotton balls into a long gash on his torso, the Seigaku captain seriously considered to never attend another unchaperoned outing.

He liked his team but some of them were just too impulsive to not let harm come to at least one member of the club every single time they decided to team-bond without an adult.

Tezuka wanted to sigh but he needed his hard-earned self-control to not squirm away when Inui finally applied the disinfectant and began to wrap the wound up.

"I still suggest a check in a hospital as soon as we're back."

Tezuka nodded. He didn't look forward to this part but it was preferable to an infection he had 'overseen' to let treat. His body shuddered softly in remembrance and Inui handed him his jersey jacket.

"I'm sorry about the shirt." 

He was one of the few who knew how much Tezuka valued their uniform the captain mused while slipping the jacket on, resisting the urge to burrow deeper into the material.

Nodding in gratitude Tezuka picked up his water bottle, then vanished into their temporary sleeping quarters to finally rest.


End file.
